Dominance v1
by f.h122895
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are put on a mission. Naruto starts to like Kiba. Kiba goes into heat and Naruto is also. Will he gain his love and the acceptance of the inuzauka family? Will he be Kiba's Beta or will he be cast out as the Omega? WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI
1. Title

**Dominance**

_-a kibanaru yaoi fanfiction-_

By naruto_master201

_**INFORMATION**_

**_Some subject matter in this story was taken from Arofa's Story _A new Assignment_ with EXPRESS permission!_**

**_Also some things have been taken from Living Paradox's Tragic Canine Lovers  
_**

_Also I'm not looking for BETA readers at this point but let me see how things go and I will decide what to do._


	2. Intro to Their Lives

**Dominance  
_Chapter 1 - Intro to their Lives_**

Naruto and Kiba have been rivals since childhood, naruto being a fox, and kiba being a dog, they understood each other. Well sort of...

"NARUTO!! Who put meat in my underwear!!" Kiba roared out as he stampeded into naruto's apartment with Akamaru hanging from his butt.

"Sorry Kiba, I thought you be smarter then that you dumb dog! I thought you could smell meat a mile away!" Naruto taunted.

"Oh, your gonna pay, and when you do, you'll wish you've never been born!"

"Ok. Come on KIBA!"

That was a year ago. Naruto was 12 and kiba was 13. Naruto is now 13 and Kiba is 14. Naruto was a late bloomer and started puberty at age 1 1/2, and Kiba was an early bloomer at age 11. Naruto holds an arsenal about 6 inches long and 1 inch thick. He has a trim physique, not much fat and some muscle definition. Kiba on the other hand has a long 9 inches and 1 4/5 inch thick arsenal. More muscle definiton all around his body with some more over his arms and chest for climbing. Along with 1% fat to Naruto's 10%, curse the cinnamon ramen, Kiba is a girl magnet, not always hot, and Naruto is a can of girl repellent. I wonder if he realizes that his puffy jumpsuit makes him look 20% fatter. I talked to him about it and with some fashion tips he agreed to not use his jumpsuit top open and use a black tight shirt to show what definition he did have, and he looks damn hot if you ask me. Since it's the summer Kiba ditches the sweatshirt and goes for a black tee, and some dark blue jeans. Naruto also met a kid named Filipe who had the power to control Aura, life energy and also the substance the Inuzaka clan uses to gather info on a person through their noses. He came to Naruto's universe when Naruto fought Haku and used the Kyuubi's powers for the 1st time. Filipe can form the Tetrians and they had a subconscious aura connection with every living thing. When Naruto was imbued with the Kyuubi, Filipe was also. He didn't have control but Kyuubi would let him borrow it if he would 'pay him back' sex wise. He was thrown into the battle at the hidden mist when the kyuubi activated and met Naruto. Now Filipe and the Kyuubi are somewhat partners and Naruto will use his help a lot in this story, so will Kiba.


	3. Tsunade's Mission to the Sand

**Tsnuade's Mission to the Land of Sand  
**_Filipe will be narrating most of the time except for the Yaoi._

Naruto wasn't one to complain, I tell you that, but when it came to missions he had a whine that he was really good at.

"Why do I have to go on a simple delivery miss...." Naruto whined.

"Your going on that delivery mission with Kiba and that's that!!" Tsunade yelled loudly, and by loudly I mean _SONIC BOOM _loud.

"C'mon naruto." Kiba said as he dragged a kicking and screaming Naruto out of Tsunade's office before she through a desk at him.

They arrived at the gate with no problem as Naruto began to show the guard the pass papers.

"Move along" The guard said as he moved them along, tending to the supplies carrier behind them. They were on a mission to deliver a scroll that contained the battle plans of the hidden leaf. They were delivering it to Garra in the sand village so they could plan an assault against the sound. Kiba being the seme he was (alpha male) dragged Naruto and explained the severity of the mission, even if it was ranked a C.

**"Naruto... guess who?"**

**_"I don't have enough time to talk fox. We just left for an important mission!"_**

**"I feel tension in that dog-boy. Some sexual tension..." He growled into Naruto's mind. **Funny thing was Kyuubi could have a human look to him in his cage, except the 20 inches of manhood. He was also able to rid the moisture and use his chakra to bring up some furniture. He was also watching his T.V from his bed and saw everything out of Naruto's eyes. He knew that Naruto always was infatuated with Kiba but he didn't consider it love.

**_"Shut up. I've stopped thinking about Kiba that way."_**

**"Whatever you say." Kyuu said as he turned into a small, adorable nine tails puppy ball and slept.**

Naruto was following Kiba through the trees. Kiba downed his signature hood and Akamaru on his head. Naruto always wanted to know how it felt to be ordered around by a _big, bad, hot, muscular...._

As Naruto day dreamed and tripped on a branch, Kiba had to stop and catch him before he fell. "Hey you moron! Watch where your jumping. I don't wanna' carry you back to the village unconscious!

**"Oh, ho, ho! Who was dreaming about being a Uke. **(Servant to Alpha)**" He teased.**

**_"Kami please shut this stupid fox up!"_**

The Kyuubi laughed and went back into his slumber as Naruto and Kiba approached on a clearing with a crystal stream with a good current. Since they recieved there mission at 8:30 plus the 30 minutes of travel time, they decided to set up camp here for the night. Kiba was in charge of setting the traps around the camp and Naruto was in charge of the fire, food, water, and shelter.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he summoned three clones. He sent one to gather wood and start a fire, two to gather water and fish. Naruto and his dirty mind wanted to see what kind of underwear Kiba was packing as he set up their tents. He set up Kiba's tent first in case he wanted to sleep when he came back and also to make sure if he was caught that the bag spilled and the boxers fell out with the tent. He pulled out a nice blue pair of boxers with little puppies chewing a white bone with 'Kiba' sewn on the bone. Naruto just inwardly said 'awww' but he wasn't done there. He sniffed, no, more like inhaled the fragrant aroma coming off the boxers. Even the Kyuubi was awake when he felt the pleasing aroma.

**"In the middle of a panty raid I see..." The Kyuubi said with no reply. "Fine, Ignore me..."** In fact the Kyuubi has known Naruto was gay and had a crush on Sasuke but since he left he promised to never love again. They Kyuubi, being that Demons have no sexual preference, automatically supported Naruto, though he never showed it often. Naruto put away his golden finding exactly the way he found it. He even masked his hand's scent using chakra. He set up both tents before his clones came back with their find. Kiba returned as the one clone started a fire and disappeared, and the real Naruto finished his tent. Kiba looked over and saw how small Naruto's was and how big his was. In fact Naruto had had that tent since his first day as a genin. Kiba felt sorry but could do nothing about it.

"Hey, dog breath." Naruto called.

"What is it you little prick." Kiba called back as he returned his insult.

"Hey! I was just gonna say that... You think Sasuke is gonna' come back."

Kiba thought about this. He never knew Naruto to be one to ask such deep questions. "Umm, I dunno Naruto. Maybe?" He asked unsure."

Naruto said a faint 'thanks' before Kiba went into into his tent. "Your not gonna eat?" He asked with curiosity. He always knew Kiba as one never to pass up a meal.

"Nah. I was stuffed when we left and I'm still full, so I'm gonna' just crash."

"Kay." He said. To be truthful, Naruto felt like he betrayed Kiba's trust by invading his privacy and felt guilty. He looked over at the three fish swimming in the bucket and decided to set them free. He went by the stream and let the fish swim back in.

* * *

"Hey." I said sitting in a tree. Naruto panicked and threw a Kunai at me but I was able to dodge it by falling out of the tree. "Naruto, It's me!!"

"Oh! Hey, sorry! Are you ok, Filipe?" Naruto said as he walked across the water toward his mutual friend.

"Yeah." I groaned as I pulled myself up from the ground.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was done with one of my mission back in my dimension so I decided to stop by. I went to ask Lady Tsunade where you were when you were not in your house so I followed your trail here."

"How'd you dodge Kiba's Traps?" Naruto asked worried that other Ninja might do the same.

"I just went over them Naruto-Kun. There not obvious but I expected them so my Computer Assistant here told me where they were.

"Sir, it seems that the Inuzaka is coming closer and with a weapon." The watch said.

"Thanks, Jarvis, I'll take care of him."

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba." I said as Aura tentacles shot out of my arm and grasped Kiba's 8 gates.

"Let me go!" Kiba yelled.

"Fine." I said as Kiba dropped with a clunk.

"Anyway Naruto, I got to go before May starts to worry." I said as I opened a portal and stepped through.

* * *

"Who was that guy?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his chest.

"A friend. So Kiba is it time to go?" Naruto asked.

"No idiot, I was just worried that you left and I didn't see you so I smelt you."

"You truly are a dog boy you know that?" Naruto said as he punched Kiba in the arm playfully. Akamaru was closing in on his master.

"_Where were you! I was worried sick!" Akamaru Barked._

"Nothing Akamaru, I was just going to check up on Naruto" He said as he placed his pet on his own head.

"So Naruto..." Kiba asked as they were heading back. "What type of Ninja is he. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, what?"

"I don't know. He says he can control life energy which we call chakra but his people call Aura. He says that chakra is the primitive form of Aura because with Aura he can manipulate all elements, giving him every power we know and don't know, around him."

"Woah." Kiba said. "Well next time he comes I'm gonna take him on!"

"No Kiba!" Naruto said unexpectantly.

"What?" Kiba said surprised that Naruto stopped him from fighting, usually Naruto would be the one wanting to fight.

"Did you see what move he did to you back there? That move sent Aura arms into your body and around your eight gates. Remember Lee? It's worse then him. He can crush them into nothing!"

"Oh, but still."

"No Kiba, even though he might not go that far, he still doesn't know how much he can control that technique. He's still training to learn a lot of stuff. Sure he has the ability to control reality but that doesn't mean he knows how."

"Fine Naruto but when did you become protective?" Kiba asked as he chuckled and sat down by the fire. "Have some sleep, you'll need it tomorrow." He said as he took guard.

"Kay." Naruto said as he went into his tent. He laid into his sleeping bag and heard a familiar voice.

**"Hey Kit! Filipe was here. He talked to me about you and Kiba. Actually I told him. He seems accepting, and he thinks it's kind of cute."**

**_"You did what now!? I'm gonna kill you, you stupid fox." Naruto yelled back._**

**"Don't worry, I didn't reveal to much" He chuckled as he laid down in bed in his pet fox form. Naruto climbed in and started to pet the fox demon.**

**_"So he was accepting huh?" _**

**"Don't worry Kit, I didn't tell him, not yet?" He whispered the last part to himself as Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. They both fell in each others arms on a golden silk bed.**

Meanwhile back in reality Kiba was busy looking into the fire. He thought about why Naruto was acting so strange today. "Hey Akamaru, what do you think was Naruto's Problem today?" He asked.

"_I don't know but I think he was sad. I smelled some sadness, faint but he was definitely sad at that river." Akamaru barked._

"Okay boy, I won't ask him unless I can prove it." Kiba said as he waited the next 2 hours until the sun came up.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. He saw that Kiba had already prepared some fish and Ramen so Naruto just sat next to him and ate. The breakfast was silent except for Akamaru chewing his dog chow, and the occasional slurp. They both packed their things and put out the fire and continued to walk down the trail to the sand village. They passed the same spot as last night and headed toward the mountains that behind them, hid the Sand Village.

* * *

**What did you think? Is the new story good material? There will be eventual Yaoi\Lemon. Please Review! New Chapter soon!**


	4. Tsunade's Mission to the Sand Part 2

**Tsnuade's Mission to the Land of Sand Part 2  
**_Filipe will be narrating most of the time except for the Yaoi._

* * *

_Last Time..._

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face. He saw that Kiba had already prepared some fish and Ramen so Naruto just sat next to him and ate. The breakfast was silent except for Akamaru chewing his dog chow, and the occasional slurp. They both packed their things and put out the fire and continued to walk down the trail to the sand village. They passed the same spot as last night and headed toward the mountains that behind them, hid the Sand Village.

* * *

It was 6:30 June 14th when they arrived at Suna. Naruto wanted some Ramen and as he hated to admit it, so did Kiba. They first headed to the Kazekage's office to give him the scroll.

"Hey Garra!!!" Naruto said as he busted into his office.

"Hello Naruto, Kiba" he said with his cold voice. "I was expecting you," He said as he received the scroll, "But for your accommodations I only have one room. Don't worry there are 2 beds." He said as naruto's spirits fell.

**"Oh, so you wanted to share a bed with your seme?" Kyuu laughed.**

"Thanks Garra, where's Kankurou, I kind of owe him a thanks for saving my life." He asked.

"Kankurou's out on a mission. Sorry" Garra said.

"That's ok." Kiba said "C'mon Naruto." He said as he pulled Naruto out of his office.

"C Ya, Garra!" Naruto waved back as they left.

They both headed to the nearest ramen shop. Kiba ordered 1 Miso Ramen and Naruto ordered 10.

"Wow you can really eat Naruto." Kiba said as he saw Naruto's tenth bowl pile up.

"Yeah, I always had a huge stomach." Naruto bragged as he put his hand on his head.

"Well, let's go to our room, It's getting dark." Kiba said as he left his money and Naruto left his along with his tip. They headed back to their room and sent a messenger bird back to Tsunade saying they will be leaving for Konoha tomorrow. They laid down each of their beds after they took a shower. They fell asleep shortly after, waiting to leave tomorrow morning.

* * *

In the morning Naruto woke up first. Since both beds were put together Naruto looked over and stared into Kiba's closed eyes.

**_"I don't know Kyuu. Before I wanted him only because he was hot. But on this mission he was so nice, I don't know, maybe I'm falling in love with him." Naruto said to the demon fox as he stared at Kiba._**

**"Kit, you do what you have to and maybe I'll decide to help you, like a sex coach. I've done so many demons that I am like a sex god! Trust me."**

**_"Fine, but I'm still not sure if it's love or just lust." Naruto said as he noticed Kiba waking up._**

"Hey Naruto." He said. "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto replied. Kiba stepped out of bed to show a surprised Naruto that he was shirtless. Naruto had a nosebleed from the shock, that Kyuubi quickly fixed, and almost drooled. Kiba's body was perfection in Naruto's eyes. Every curve in his muscles were just right, and no fat was visible to his eyes. he quickly turned away before he was caught and he quickly put his normal fishnet and sweat on. Akamaru woke and jumped into his sweat and they were off after they combed their hair. They said one last goodbye to Garra and were past the mountains by Noon. They walked past the field by eight and had Konoha in their sight as a misty fog came upon them. They pulled out their Kunai as Kiba recognized the chakra mist as a ninja's. Naruto was pulled away from Kiba out of nowhere as the two demon mist brothers appeared as soon as the mist left. One of them had Naruto in their hands with a Kunai near his throat. Kiba was always protective of his teammates and yes even Naruto, being the alpha he was, he growled and pulled out a Kunai in both hands.

"Let him go!" Kiba growled as he turned more beastly."Akamaru, Man Beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into a replica of Kiba instantly. The demon brother demanded the scroll and said they would kill Naruto, plus that they had a grudge on him for when he beat them a while back. Kiba looked to his clone and nodded. They both took off in fang over fang. Kiba went for the one with Naruto and Akamaru went for the other. Kiba was fast enough and precise enough to hit the demon brother in the back causing him to drop Naruto but stab him in the back. Akamaru had to do a 90* turn up to catch the other brother as he jumped. After naruto was stabbed Kiba ran over to his side. Naruto was bleeding profusely and he knew he had to remove the Kunai. He removed the kunai and bandaged up naruto when he noticed a paper bomb floating down. He had no time to react. He wrapped his arms around Naruto when the bomb exploded making sure to shield him. Akamaru ran into the smoke cloud after he tied up the two and turned back into his normal self. Kiba pulled out Naruto and it seemed that the only damage was a few scratches and that his hood was blown to bits. All that was left was his fish net.

_"Are you okay?" Akamaru barked._

"Yeah. I was able to shield Naruto enough so he's not hurt. I know Hana will be mad about the shirt but I think she'll understand."

_"Soft spot for Naruto?" Akamaru teased._

"Yeah right, I just needed to help him." Kiba blushed.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kiba kneeled down holding Naruto in his arms. He pulled himself up and blushed. "Thanks for saving me back there." Naruto said as he hugged Kiba. Kiba didn't expect this so he just hugged back. Naruto asked about the two brothers and Kiba said to just leave them there. "Kay. Should we tell Tsunade?"

"Yeah" Kiba answered.

They both arrived at the village, gave their report and told the hokage where they left the demon brothers and went their separate ways. Naruto went into his apartment and laid on his bed to take a nap.

_

* * *

"kiba you big bad dog, bite me, fuccck!" Naruto said in his dream as he was being pounded in the ass by a feral kiba._

_"Naruto, I'm gonnnnaa cummmmm!" Kiba said as he shot 5 shots in Naruto._

_"Oh Kibaaaa!" Naruto said as he shot his 4 shots across his chest._

_"I love you Naruto." _

_"I love you Kiba."

* * *

_

Naruto awoke after a 10 minute nap to a knock at his door. He sat up and thought about his dream with Kiba.


	5. Heat

**Heat  
**_Filipe will be narrating most of the time except for the Yaoi._

* * *

_Last Time...  
Naruto awoke after a 10 minute nap to a knock at his door. He sat up and thought about his dream with Kiba._

* * *

Sakura had always stood by Naruto even though she didn't show it. She started after Naruto quit going after her and she asked him why. Naruto told Sakura that he was gay and Sakura had accepted him. She was shocked but accepted Naruto for who he was. Now as Naruto opened his door Sakura was there to his surprise.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what brings you here?" Naruto said rather glumly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura said after a tear ran down Naruto's cheek and fell onto the floor. Sakura pulled Naruto inside and onto his couch as se sat next to him.

"Sakura, nothing makes sense anymore. I have to tell you...." Naruto said as he cried into Sakura's shoulder. He cried about his childhood and how the villagers hated him for housing a demon. Sakura didn't know that but she let Naruto go on. He cried about how Iruka was the first person to accept him and how guilty he felt that the fox killed his parents. He cried about when he became friends with her and the other Genin how happy he was. Then he cried about how sasuke left, stabbing Naruto in the back. He cried about how he spilled his guts to Sasuke even telling him his sexuality but Sasuke just laughed and left. Then he said the most shocking thing. He admitted he was in love with Kiba and how he wanted Kiba to hold him close. He cried because if he spilled his guts to Kiba that he would leave Naruto and he would be angry with him and that he might not like him anymore. He cried for an hour straight and by now sakura was crying with him. She looked to him and told him to forget the past and focus on his future. She told him that Kiba was accepting and even if he didn't love him he would still be his friend. He just had to tell Kiba everything he told her. In the end Naruto had fallen asleep in Sakura's shoulder and she put Naruto on his bed and tucked him in. She left a note for Naruto and said goodbye. She locked the door with his key and slid it under the door. She cried all the way to her house and knew that Naruto was happy on he outside but had a lot bottled up in the inside. She thought of a way to help him but first decided to ask Tsunade about his condition.

* * *

The next morning Sakura went over to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door, heard a 'come in' and walked in. "Lady Tsunade, I think you should know something. I think Naruto is depressed." Tsunade was intrigued. Sakura explained to Tsunade everything that naruto told her minus his sexuality and love for Kiba. She also told Tsunade that Naruto had tried to kill himself many times but the Kyuubi wouldn't let him. By the time she was finished she was crying like yesterday. Tsunade was surprised as ever. She decided to keep an eye on him and thanked Sakura for telling her that information.

* * *

Naruto ate some ramen and headed to the roof of his apartment. He watched the sun rise slowly, thinking about how to tell Kiba he loved him. He suddenly flared up and became hot around noon. He thought it was the temperature but he didn't know. He went inside and took a cool shower which helped at first but I came back full force. He went into his mind chamber and asked the Kyuubi what was wrong with him.

**"Congrats Kit, having me inside you has given you my heat. Kami, how do I start?" Naruto's jaw was flat out hanging. "Well, your body will flare up, you'll be itchy all day, your eyes will turn red and whiskers pop out, and you'll have a great desire to F*** someone."**

**_"Kami help me! So_**

**_

* * *

why?"_**

**"Your part Canine because of me. Your old enough and mating season is starting. That answer your question. Also it happens in the Inuzaka clan soyou might be able to smell people in heat, if I give you my nose?"**

**_"Awesome! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Naruto yipped._**

**"Fine." The Kyuubi said as chakra flew to his nose and his ears. "Plus I added in a pack of super hearing. Wait, you have to pay me back by finding me a mate or in this case find a mate for yourself. The heat will come in a two month wave. The first month is just hot hellish itchy body but the second... You'll want to F*** every damn thing you see, or your mate, beyond whether he\she wants it or not and your face will change." He chuckled. "Plus I can give you some Pheromones to help attract a mate?"**

**_"I really want Kiba but I want it to be true not something you made." He said sincerely. _The Kyuubi just nodded. **

Naruto woke from his meditative state to sense a whole new world of smell and sound. He jumped out his window toward Kiba's house but encountered Kiba right next to where he landed. Kiba immediately smelt Naruto's scent and noticed it resembled his clans heat but shrugged it off. They said a quick 'hey' and went their separate ways. Naruto headed to the training grounds as Kiba headed back home.

* * *

Kiba arrived at home and had dinner. Naruto trained and got stronger, ate at Ichiraku's and both boys laid down to sleep early at around 8 o'clock. Naruto was miserable and as soon as Kiba laid down he felt horrible too. In fact Kiba started his heat as well. He knew about the heat and wasn't too happy when it came. Even Akamaru began in his heat as well. By early morning the entire Inuzaka clan smelt like heat and mating along with Naruto's bedroom. Tsume and Hana both knew one smell of heat, Kiba's.

* * *

**PLZ Review. Suggestion welcome. There will be lemon but I want to make it a true love story between Kiba and Naruto. **


	6. Heat Part 2

**Heat Part 2  
**_Filipe will be narrating most of the time except for the Yaoi._

* * *

_Last Time...  
Kiba arrived at home and had dinner. Naruto trained and got stronger, ate at Ichiraku's and both boys laid down to sleep early at around 8 o'clock. Naruto was miserable and as soon as Kiba laid down he felt horrible too. In fact Kiba started his heat as well. He knew about the heat and wasn't too happy when it came. Even Akamaru began in his heat as well. By early morning the entire Inuzaka clan smelt like heat and mating along with Naruto's bedroom. Tsume and Hana both knew one smell of heat, Kiba's._

* * *

"Hana, do you smell that on Kiba? I think he's going into heat!" Tsume sniffed the air as she ran over to Kiba and put her hand on his head.

"Yeah mom. He's going into his first heat!" Hana yelled as she ran over and lifted her little brother up in the air.

"Put me down!" Kiba said as Hana put him on the couch.

"Now listen son, when you go into heat....." Tsume started.

"I know mom, itchy, hot, lustful Kiba is on his way to find a mate tomorrow." Kiba said as he headed up to his room.

"Get your sleep, son!" Tsume yelled up. "You'll need it." She whispered and smirked.

While asleep Kiba began to dream.

_"Kiba, Fuck me harder!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto moaned as Kiba thrust in and out of his ass._

_"Naruto, your so tight, your gonna make me cuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm!" Kiba yelled as he shot a few loads into Naruto and Naruto shot a few on his chest. _

_Naruto and Kiba kissed for a few minutes before sleeping in each others arms._

_"I love you Kiba, my seme" Naruto whispered._

_"and I love you Naruto, my uke." Kiba whispered back before they slept in an embrace._

* * *

Naruto woke up at around 6 in the morning because of his heat and decided not to go to sleep again. He took a shower and even used deodorant and cleaned up for Kiba. He had gotten the courage to talk to Kiba about his feeling. Not yet so about his past but focus on what he wants his future to be.

**"Listen Naruto. I don't want Kiba to get steaming mad when you tell him about you so I'm gonna talk you through how to break the ice."**

**_"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto said as he prepared his bowl of ramen in real life._**

"I think this will work out great." Naruto said to himself before picking up his phone and dialing Kiba's number.

* * *

Kiba woke up suddenly after the dream finished. Akamaru poked his head up and asked what was the matter.

"I just had a dream about me and Naruto and how I love him and he loves me...." Kiba went on and on before Akamaru bit him in the arm about being annoyed.

_"Why don't you just tell Naruto that you love him! You've been crushing after Naruto for two years now and I'm sure he's been crushing after you for at least one! Listen I already think maybe Sakura or Neji knows about Naruto because that's who he trusts, if he's actually gay. Just think about it. When you became friends with Naruto a year after the academy began you instantly fell in love with his eyes. It's been 2 years now, just ask him out! Plus I think he's in heat?"_

_"How?" Kiba said impressed how his dog took and kept tabs on people._

___"Well, I smelt some of the same type of signs yesterday when you bumped him, faint but still there. I don't know how but if he likes you I know he'll tell you." Akamaru grinned. He knew the answer but he wanted Kiba to find it out on his own._

As usual Kiba downed the same hood and pants as always but the heat made him skip the headband and just hold it with him in a pocket and open up his sweat. He went downstairs and found a pile of pancakes that his sister made for him. There was also a note.

__________________________________

**On a Mission**

_____Hope you find a good one!_

_____-Hana Inuzuka_

_____________________________________

___"Thanks." Kiba wrote across the bottom. His mom was sleeping so he decided to go to Naruto's house to tell him how he felt. For years now he was bitter rivals with Naruto but now...._

___RING! RING!_

"Hello?" Kiba picked up the phone.

"Yeah Kiba...." It was Naruto.

___"_Yeah?" Kiba said. He was excited to find out Naruto called.

___"Um... can ... y-you stop by m-my pl-place?" Naruto asked nervous.  
_

_____'aww such a cute stutter' he thought "Sure Naruto." He said as he hung up the phone. He knew Akamaru was right but then something dawned on him. Kurumaru might not like taking in an outsider. He knew even if he tolerated Naruto, he would never be accepted until he beat him in a fight. He still pressed onto Naruto's house._

* * *

Naruto hung up the phone and ate his 5 cups of ramen, he heard a knock at the door and knew instantly it was Kiba, well and by the smell.

**"Looks like he's going through heat! This will be easier then I thought." Kyuu said chuckling.**

**_"I know. This will be easy." Naruto thought back._**

"Hey Naruto can I come in?" Kiba asked as Naruto opened the door.

"Sure." Naruto said. Kiba walked in and noticed that Naruto only had a few things. A fridge, and stove, microwave, table, one chair, a bed, and a nightstand with a picture of him and his squad, an alarm clock, bathroom, and two lights, and a scroll dated october 10th last year.

"So what is it you wanted me over here for?" Kiba asked leaning on the wall as Naruto locked the door.

"You should sit down."

"Kay." Kiba sat down on his bed and was freaking happy and excited on the inside. Now no one else matered to him. Not his mom, sister, dog, anything, just Naruto. Did I mention he told Akamaru to wait outside?

"Listen Kiba..." Naruto sat next to him. "I have no easy way to say this... please listen to me and hear me out.... k-kiba I don't want this to ruin out friednship.. b-but I've been waiting for three years... and.....I-I L-L-Lov..."

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He knew what Naruto was going to say so he just kissed him passionately. "Ya know you talk a lot but never seem to talk right to the person you love and who loves you back." Kiba flat out said it and Naruto shed tears as Kiba came in for another kiss, this time Naruto kissed him back. Not real tongue action just a lip to lip kiss.

"I love you Kiba." Naruto said as he hugged the dog-boy and never let him go.

* * *

**Awwwww. Finally they fell in love... but will Kiba's clan, their friends, and everyone they know accept them? Especially Kurumaru? Please Review. I want feedback so I know how to write my next chapter. And tell me if that was cute of Kiba?**


	7. Acceptance

**Acceptance  
June 17th  
_Filipe will be narrating most of the time except for the Yaoi._**

* * *

_Last Time...  
"I love you Kiba." Naruto said as he hugged the dog-boy and never let him go._

* * *

Kiba had his shirt off due to his heat and so did Naruto. They lay on Naruto's bed, Naruto on Kiba's chest. Naruto looked at the clock as it struck 5 PM. He looked up at Kiba and played with his loose brown hair. he noticed it was sort of spiked but rough and smooth. It was the perfect mixture of spike and straight, he always loved that about Kiba. he decided to wake the boy up even though he didn't want to in his heart.

"Kiba. Wake up." Naruto whispered.

"Huh, oh Hi my love." Kiba smiled as he Kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"Kiba, I think it's time you go home." Naruto said as he pointed to the clock.

"Alright, I'll be back by tomorrow after I tell my parents about us." He paused.

"Want me there for support?" Naruto asked as he nuzzled Kiba's neck and whined like a puppy.

"Nah, I can handle what happens." He kissed Naruto on the lips and gave him one last goodbye hug.

"Bye, Kiba." Naruto said as he went to talk to Kyuu.

* * *

Kiba walked down the streets to the Inuzaka Estate. He walked inside and took a deep breath. Hana stopped in her tracks and dropped the glass of water as soon as she smelt Kiba.

"Kiba doing a little snuggling I see..." She teased after the shock went away. She knew it was a male in heat but didn't know who to pin it on.

"Hana do you think..." Tsume said as she also smelt Kiba. "Oh so who has my Kiba found, and on the second day of heat, impressive.... wait...." She said also noticing it was male and in heat. "So who is it."

"Mom, Hana, don't get angry..... but I'm gay." Kiba admitted as he looked to the ground. Both Hana and Tsume both looked at each other and smiled. Well Tsume smiled inwardly. "Kiba noticed and immidiately knew their acceptance. "So your not mad."

"Nah. I'll love you no matter what" She said standing up and hugging Kiba.

"Yeah me too." Tsume said as she kissed her boy on the cheek. "So who is it? Ente, or no Chiki?" She said naming guys in the clan.

"No mom, he's not in the clan. It's......." He took a long pause and a deep breath, "Naruto...." Kiba closed his eyes and waited for an explosion of anger but instead Tsume smiled a huge grin and so did Hana.

"Kiba I accept you and him." She said as she walked over and squeezed the life out of her son.

"Why."

Hana answered that one. "Because we knew all along. A few months ago we were watching the chunnin exams together and I smelt that you were giving off a lot of attraction pheromones toward Naruto so I knew and told mom. We both decided if you ended up with him that we would accept him."

"Thanks." Kiba said as he hugged his mom and sister, took Akamaru, and went up the stairs. Kurumaru came down shortly after.

"Your not serious! Your letting the Inuzaka Heir love the demon fox! I swear I will..."

"I swear nothing. I know Kiba loves that boy and I will protect him!" She yelled at the wolf.

"He will try to take over the clan and he's just using Kiba for relief! I know that as a Fact! If he ever is invited into Kiba heart or Kiba claims him then he is automatically an Inuzaka. That will put him against us for ranking. I will challenge him and I will win for my position against that demon." Kurumaru growled as he headed back up the stairs.

"You know Hana, I want you to monitor Kiba, get me anything you can to prove Kurumaru wrong, and maybe even me." She said rubbing her head as she walked up the stairs. Hana nodded determined as ever to prove Naruto was in control and he didn't just want Kiba's body and the clan but that he just wanted Kiba's love. She gathered her science equipment and spy equipment and set up a lab in her room.

"I must protect my brother but I want him to be happy. Prove Kurumaru wrong Naruto!" She told herself.

* * *

Naruto told Kyuu everything and cleaned up his house. He noticed that his heat came back and took a cool shower. He clothed himself and warmed up some ramen as a figure appeared in his room.

"Hey Naruto, do anything with Kiba lately?" I said in a low tone. Kyuu had told me everything and I was gonna get every dirty detail.

"Yeah I guess the Kyuubi told you."

"Yeah so I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Also I know it's early but I want to give you something for Kiba's birthday present from you."

"Kay shoot."

"I knew you and Kiba were are very close now but I wanted for you guys to be closer. What I'll make is a special necklace from you to Kiba....."

* * *

Kiba was in heaven! He felt like a million bucks and loved that his family accepted him. He was going over to Naruto's house and giving him the news. After he filled in Akamaru about his plan he slowly went to sleep after a cool shower to bring down the heat.

* * *

**I wanted this to be mostly about Kiba's acceptance. Yes there will be a showdown between Kurumaru and Naruto and yes there will be Yaoi and lemon. I don't plan on ever ending this story. Most of the time when I'm bored I act like I'm in their world to get new ideas. As for the gift you'll just have to wait until Kiba's birthday. I don't know if the fight will be b4 of after the birthday. Most likely after. IDK. Well I think it will go like this, tell me what you think in ur reviews. **

**1. Kiba's birthday - July 10th  
**

**2. Showdown - August 1st - end of mating season**

**3. Naruto's birthday - Oct. 10th**


	8. Tests

**Tests  
June 18th_  
_**

* * *

_Last Time...  
Kiba was in heaven! He felt like a million bucks and loved that his family accepted him. He was going over to Naruto's house and giving him the news. After he filled in Akamaru about his plan he slowly went to sleep after a cool shower to bring down the heat._

* * *

Kiba woke up as usual, miserably hot, and now itchy. He decided to take a long cold shower before heading downstairs. Hana had prepared him some fruit salad and Kiba happily ate it. His morning went on as usual as he told Hana he was leaving to go to Naruto's. Hana said that his mom would be on a mission but she would be back around eight or so. Kiba nodded and left the house. Hana waited a few minutes before following Kiba to Naruto's house. Hana jumped onto a nearby building as Naruto and Kiba met outside his apartment.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said. "I've got somewhere special we can go."

"Sure but first." Kiba said kissing Naruto lightly on the lips. "I've been waiting to do that all night." Kiba said licking his lips.

"Aww." Hana said to herself.

"I love you too Kiba." Naruto blushed. He took Kiba by his wrists and ran towards the river. "It's just up ahead!" Naruto said as he approached on a field of flowers with a serene waterfall to the side.

"Naruto, this is...."

"Shhh." Naruto said pushing his lips against Kiba as they fell onto the soft flower bed. Hana was on a nearby tree when she whiffed something.

"Pheromones!" She gasped. She grabbed a test tube and gathered the air around her. She didn't feel any of the effects so she knew it was focused on Kiba. She didn't like where this was going but she decided to just watch and wait.

"Kiba I have something to tell you." Naruto said getting on his knees.

"What is it?" Kiba said as he kneeled too and looked into his love's eyes. Naruto head dropped and began to cry. Hana had a worried look on her face as she saw Naruto, who she knew doesn't cry at all, is crying right in front of her brother. She took notes that the pheromones were not driving Kiba crazy but more tests needed to be done.

"Listen. I don't want there to be any secrets between us and I want you to decide if you wanted to stay with me after this...." Naruto sobbed.

"What..." Kiba asked softly.

"Naruto placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder and activated his seal. He let the Kyuubi's chakra slip into his hand as he showed Kiba who he really was. Kiba's clan tattoos began to glow as he saw Naruto on a lonely swing set.

"Why did you show me that, and how?" He whispered.

"K-kiba......" Hana knew what was to come and took more notes.

"Do you r-re-remember the fox who a-attacked our village 12 years ago?" Naruto sobbed into his hands.

"Yeah..."

"He was sealed inside a boy.... I'm him....." Naruto said as he broke down crying. He thought that Kiba would storm off.

"N-Naruto.... " He paused. He thought to himself. _Well that would explain the heat but.... Wait.... I have loved him for two years and I am not going to lose him now!!!_

"I can understand if you wanted to leave me.... I'm nothing but a demon-n I hope your ha-" Naruto was cut off when Kiba lifted his head and kissed a tear that was rolling down.

"I won't leave you. You are my life Naruto. I would never leave you. I know in my heart, mind, and soul, I want to be with you. I love you more then the stars, moon, and sky. Naruto you are my true love, and I never want you to leave." Kiba said looking Naruto straight in the eyes with the softest of expressions.

"But what will the villagers think?" Naruto softly asked.

"I don't care. You'll have me whenever you need me. I will always be with you. Even if it means giving up having Kids I will always love you. Kiba took the only white lilly from the ground and placed it between him and Naruto, "I will always be yours." He whispered as he hugged a crying Naruto in his arms. Hana was also crying up against a tree branch. She was very touched by what Naruto did and how Kiba handled it. She decided to leave the two to themselves as she sped back to her lab. Akamaru laid a few feet away, also touched by Naruto. Kiba shed one tear which fell on the lilly. A tear of Happiness.

* * *

Hana arrived at her house around 11:30. She wondered what was in those pheromones she collected so she raced up the stairs to her room. She prepared a slide of the pheromones and added a drop of H39 chemicle onto the liquid pheromones. She looked at it under the microscope and was amazed at what she found.

____________________________

_**Pheromone Sample 1 - 6\18**_

_H78 - calming agent  
46B - base control  
97HY -chakra release mech._

______________________________

She noticed that there was no testosterone or estrogen boost or even some attraction chemicals in the sample. She came to one conclusion. Naruto was trying to calm Kiba enough to have him listen and not freak out about the news. That was the only logical answer and prepared to show it to Tsume. This proved that Naruto wasn't just after Kiba but she worried it wouldn't be enough to convince Kurumaru.

* * *

Naruto cuddled close to Kiba's chest as Kiba held him tight. Both boys were looking into the sunset. For the entire day they laid there revealing everything to each other. Naruto was surprised that Kiba was so badly punished by his mother, that sometimes when he was young, she punished him by beating him up enough to break bones, at times. Kiba cried when he heard the story about his childhood loneliness, and what the villagers did to him and now still beat him up. They sent him hate mail and tried to bomb his house once. He even said that some ninja who hated him threw kunai and shuriken at him. He also explained that Iruka, and his squad and Shikamaru where the only ones he told about the fox. They lay now silent as Kiba told Naruto he had to leave. The time was 7:50 and Hana would be finishing dinner for his mom. He walked Naruto back to his apartment and gave him one last kiss at the door before heading off to his home. He smelt Hana's rice dumplings and started to sprint back with Akamaru.

* * *

Tsume had arrived at seven thirty and Hana knew Kiba would be back after sunset so she de-briefed Tsume on her findings. She showed Tsume the slide and the test results, her notes, and the fly spy camera video and audio she took of the whole ordeal. Tsume shed one tear and was convinced that Naruto wasn't after her son. Both of them were so caught up in the tape that they didn't notice that Kurumaru walked in and took a look for himself. "It doesn't change a thing!" He growled. "I know that boy is a demon just trying to get into our clan!" Tsume quickly removed her tear and glared at Kurumaru.

"Listen, I don't completely trust the boy but the only way we can truly know if he is a threat or not is if we...." Tsume glared.

"No! He is not moving in here!" Kurumaru barked out louder.

"I didn't say he was moving in. I was going to say he could stay here for a week due to some 'damage' at his apartment that we'll cause. We will monitor him and I will decide if he is a threat or not." Tsume said as she left the room. Kurumaru grumbled back as he walked back into Tsume's room.

* * *

"Hey mom! I'm home!" Kiba yelled up the stairs as Hana and Tsume came down.

"Hey Kiba, how was your day with Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"It was great. We cuddled next to each other on a field of flowers the whole day. Mom there is also something you should know." Kiba said as his mom smiled.

"You want to let me know that Naruto is a demon container. I'm fine with that, I know the story. I was alive then you know."

"So your not mad?" Kiba asked puzzled.

"No, but I do think Kurumaru does." She told him. Kiba ran over and hugged his mom.

"Now let's eat!" Hana said as she pulled out her famous rice dumplings from the oven.

Kiba and Tsume both were very happy with the food that Hana made, especially her rice dumplings. The all ate happily and Kiba excused himself. He went about his normal routine. Take a shower, put on boxers, jump in bed, sleep. Kiba slept with Akamaru by his side.

* * *

Naruto had heated and ate his normal bowl of beef ramen, took a shower, and laid down to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I think this is my longest chapter to date. Please review and if your new to fanfiction please create an account and review. I do plan to have a sequal to this story that will take place in shippuden and possibly a pre short story that would take place before this story. I might put it all together when I'm done and make one huge story but I don't know. Suggestions are always welcome and also constructive criticism! If you think I should do something different then just notify me through PM or review.**


	9. Orochimaru's Hideout Part 1 June 19th

**Orochimaru's Hideout  
June 19th to 20th**

* * *

_Last Time...  
Naruto had heated and ate his normal bowl of beef ramen, took a shower, and laid down to sleep. '_

* * *

Naruto awoke to his normal self. He anticipated going over to Kiba's house and meeting his mom and sister. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to his clock. To his amazement a Kunai was an inch deep into his side table with a note attached. He was cautious, thinking it was a paper bomb but upon inspection he fund that it came from no one other then Kakashi. He pulled open the parchment, a rough textured paper, and red the inscription.

_Mission to Infiltrate Orochimaru's Hideout  
Meet at the gate 10:00 sharp!_

_PS NARUTO: IN THE MORNING_

Naruto was sad because he could not spend time with Kiba but somewhat excited that maybe he would find sasuke and bring him back.

"Kami, I swear your trying to make me choose between Kiba and Sasuke. I'll go with sasuke but I'll leave a note for Kiba." He told himself. Naruto stood up and stretched his arms as he headed over to his closet. He dawned on his normal yellow jumpsuit but the heat was getting to him. He pulled down the zipper and released the captured hot air into the atmosphere. Naruto put on his sandals and walked out of his apartment as he was writing the note to give to Kiba. He locked his door with a click of the key and walked toward the top of the building. Naruto jumped from building as he approached the inuzaka estate and noticed Kiba's window was open. He jumped in, kissed the still sleeping Kiba, and got on the windowsill. "See you later Kiba." Naruto had a frown on his face as he jumped from the window toward the gates of Konoha. He was sad he had to leave Kiba but he couldn't do anything.

"Naruto, your here, let's leave." Kakashi said as he put away his book and the three left Konoha without a problem. Naruto looked back one more time to find Kiba running after Naruto with the Kunai in his hands. Naruto's face lit up as he ran toward Kiba. The met just outside the gate and Kiba hugged Naruto tensely.

"Have a safe trip." He said stealing a gentle kiss from his lips. "Love you." Kiba grinned.

"Love you too." Naruto said as he kissed him back. Sakura 'Awwed' and Kakashi looked with suprise look on his face. He thought Naruto would get a girl but none-the-less he accepted Naruto. Kiba didn't want to let go but their hands drifted apart as Naruto shed a tear. Kiba headed back to his house when he noticed that he had forgotten to leave a note for his mom.

"I'm gonna get killed, I know it." He whinced as he tought about what his mom would do to him.

"Naruto I never would've known that you like guys but I don't care. I'm still your sensei." Kakashi told Naruto nervously as he was hugged immensely.

"Now before you leave..." I said leaning on a tree.

"Filipe? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura also knew Filipe along with Kakashi since their first A rank mission with Zabuza and Haku.

"I'm going with you guys. I was bored so I dropped in and decided that I would check up on you. Tsunade saw me and asked if I would like to accompany you and I had to say yes. Plus I need to avoid the paperwork in my world."

"Fine but can we get going!" Kakashi yelled. He was getting impatient.

"Sure sensei, c'mon guys" Sakura said as she and Kakashi jumped into the trees.

"C'mon Naruto we don't want to get left behind." I said as I followed after with Naruto. The group followed a map to the edge of the fire country. The all looked on the field of flowers. There were mountains in the distance towering high. Dark clouds gathered above them, and though they didn't know then, clouds also gathered over Konoha. The three spotted a cottage in the distance as the rain started to come down as a drizzle and gradually got heavier.

"Well never make it before we are soaking wet." Sakura sighed.

"Yes we will. Filipe you think you can teleport us to the cottage in time.

"Maybe, but I don't know how it will effect your body in this dimension." Lightning struck the ground a few feet from where we were standing. Everyone jumped a few feet backwards. Naruto was close enough to the blast that his hair puffed up because of the static discharge. "I'm not gonna get struck by lightning! Everyone just hold on so I can concentrate.." I said as Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto held hands. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. I created the tiger hand seal, a habit learned from Naruto to concentrate my Aura\Chakra. Lightning descended upon the group as a giant flash of light pulled the four next to the cottage as space time bent in their directions. In the distance a lightning bolt struck down upon where we were standing.

"I feel not so..." Sakura said as she vomited on the ground, holding her knees, Naruto and Kakashi were not so well off because of the immense +G forces.

"I knew this would happen." I said turning from the now heaving Sakura. "Well were safe from the lightning. Let's go inside." I said as Sakura used her chakra to stabilize her stomach. 'Knock' 'Knock'. We knocked on the door but no person answered. When no one answerd the door we crept inside to get a look. The house was abandoned but no person knew why. Sakura crept closer to a closet that had a crazy chakra signature coming off of it. As she crept closer she felt it pulling at her, like a lost soal in a sea of pain and misery. She reached for the doorknov and turned it slowly. It screatched as rough metal passed rough metal. As she opened the door she saw a rotting hand fly out and the stench of rotting flesh filled the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as all three male shinobi flew to her side. They were stunned by what was in front of them. A corpse of a Leaf Anbu Black Opp was on the floor. A crack went through his mask and he had blood drenched all over his body. His wrists and neck were cut open and maggots slowly inched their way into the open air. Kakashi removed the mask and saw that his eyes, tounge, and nose were all completely gone and missing. One of his legs were completely eaten down to the bone and a killing intent hung in the air. Kakashi knew this work.

"It's Orochimaru's doing. Were getting close. This is the corpse of one of the Anbu who were originally sent to his base a week ago. Orochimaru's goons got to him before he escaped. We need to leave now. Filipe can you erect a lightning barrier around us. Orochimaru might have this place rigged with traps and sensors so we need to leave. It also dosn't lok like the storms letting up."

"Sure." I nodded. I attached an Aura string to each of the light blue barriers that surrounded the three. "I will be able to maintain the connection of feeding the shied this way." I said as Kakashi held the solid feeling string in his hand. His eyes showed curiosity but his brain denied asking questions.

**(I was listening to _Dive into the Hearts [From Kingdom Hearts 2] during this so if you want to listen there is a soundtrack online, just search it.)_**

We exited the building and ran as fast as we could toward the mountains covered in trees. We ran for an hour dodging lightning clashing around us. We ran through the fields of flowers and over a bridge as the forrest where Orochimaru's base was located came into view. We passed the boarder to the storm and was greeted by warm sunlight. We stopped running, panting heavily, my shield was disabled and I fell to the ground exhausted.

"Naruto look." I said pointing to the rain that was falling over Konoha.

"I know." Naruto look saddened. "Did you finish the gift. I need it on July 10th!"

"No but I should be done on the 9th. Don't worry Naruto, I'll have it done. How long have you been with Kiba again?"

"About a week and a few days, why?"

"Just askin'. Plus you have to come with me to my dimension so we can choose the words to implant in your gift." I smirked.

"I know. We can go on the 3rd." Naruto said, also laying back.

"Cool. I'll pick you up then." I said. Kakashi was reading his book and Sakura was setting up our campfire. It was getting to be lunch time and all of our stomachs rumbled. Naruto was in the midst of his heat and I knew but Sakura and Kakashi just ignored the smell. I summoned a glove with a round crystal in the center. The tops of the fingers were open. I summoned an ice crystal through the glove and handed it to Naruto. "Naruto here." I said handing Naruto the crystal. "It will keep your heat down." Naruto blushed, knowing that Filipe probably asked his smart ass computer watch about it. He said thanks and put the crystal in his pocket and instantly felt relief but the smell persisted.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

"It's called the Reality Glove. It had many unknown purposes but one I do know is that each one of the two has an infinite amount of storage space."

"Wow." Sakura said as the glove disappeared in shards of light. "Where did it go?"

"Nobody knows but I can summon them to me at any moments notice. Before I can do that I have to win them in the Reality Contest. The item will release a beacon of it's location to every super powered being, good or evil. I must acquire them all before the evil society can because they were originally created by my ancestors. There are 3 reality items linked to the last Tetrians though. Me as the leader, Mark, my military advisor who became evil, and May my assistant\advisor. The staff that can control nature is mine. Mark has the sword that can cut through anything and fuse with any element. May has a necklace that can control space-time. By legend, combining every item the user with 50 good and 50 evil aura, a perfect combo, can control reality through a reality suit. There are only 2 people with 50/50 aura. Me and Doomsday, Mark's dad. I could go on but I will spare you the 10 hour lecture."

Sakura's mouth dropped as I just laid back down. "Amazing" was all she said before going back to the campfire. Naruto knew about my universe almost entirely, having been there multiple times. We heated the campfire and knelt by it as fish that Kakashi caught were cooked and eaten.

* * *

Kiba arrived at his house after saying goodbye to Naruto at the gate. He opened his door to see that Hana was cooking and Tsume was reading the paper at the table. "So you went to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" Tsume teased.

"Yeah. But I can't believe that he's gonna be gone until tomorrow." Kiba said with a crushed look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kiba. I see your heat has flared up. How can you control it without mating?" She asked.

"I dunno. It's just when I hold Naruto close I feel calm, and the heat goes away." Kiba said, sitting at the table.

"Well you won't be able to hold that urge in for longer, and neither will Naruto. By the time you get into your second week your gonna be begging for relief. Good thing it only lasts for about three weeks so it will end the day before your birthday. Your lucky." Hana said putting down the pancakes as Kiba just nodded in agreement. They ate and went about their day. Kiba trained with Hinata as usual and even went to visit Neji as the rain started. They played the Wii together and both boys drew a sweat. Kiba was stinking so much that he was forced to take a shower over at Neji's house. Mainly because of the heat. Neji had a secret though. He was in love with Kiba since the chuunin exams and wanted him badly. As Kiba was taking a shower Neji sat on his bed. He locked the door with a chakra burst and laid on a pillow. He turned on his Byakugan and looked into the bathroom where Kiba was showering. He pulled his shorts down to reveal his soft member. He began stroking it as he saw Kiba wash himself. After a few minutes he climaxed and shot into his hands. He cleaned up fast and pulled his shorts up just as Kiba walked out of the shower. He put his old clothes on and smelled somewhat better. They said their goodbyes and Kiba left the compound. The rain was still poring but since Akamaru already headed home he didn't need to wait up for anyone. He sprinted through the rain drops toward his house. It was also nearing lunch and Kiba was starving. He double timed it to his home, oblivious to what had just happened with Neji.

* * *

**Sorry about such the long update time. I have no time to write without my parents being nosy. There will be a part 2. What will I do about Neji? Hmm?**


	10. Orochimaru's Hideout Part 2 June 20th

**Orochimaru's Hideout Part 2  
June 19th (evening) to June 20th (morning)**

* * *

_Last Time...  
Neji had a secret... He was in love with Kiba and wanted him badly. As Kiba was taking a shower Neji jerked looking at Kiba take a shower with his byakugan._

_

* * *

_

We continued our walk toward the hideout location after eating our fish and putting out the fire. The trek was a few hours long an uneventful except for the fact that Naruto had developed a fear of lightning. We trekked through the thick brush and dense woods until we came upon a circular open field. In the center was a building with steps that showed it went underground. We sat and watched for an hour to watch for patterns in guard movement, if there were any. Luckily there weren't any guards but a few of Orochimaru's goons did come in and out on an irregular basis. When it reached 8:17 PM we decided to head in. We each dawned our long range radios to alert the team of our findings. We stepped into the caverns and saw four separate tunnels. Naruto took the far left, Kakashi the right, Sakura's was next to Kakashi's and I took the one next to Naruto's.

"Okay, can everyone hear me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah sensei." Naruto replied.

"Yes Kakashi." Sakura and I said.

"Okay then. Proceed ahead and summon shadow clones if there are any diverging paths. Alert the rest of us to any trouble. If you encounter anything you can't handle place the tags I gave you earlier on the floor and form the tiger sign. It will immediately summon us to your aid but only use this as a last resort."

"Yes sir." We all said as we sped through the tunnels.

Naruto jumped ahead in silence before he came upon a 3 way intersection. Two guards talked without noticing the intruder. A single candle chandelier hanged above their heads dimly lighting the room. Naruto activated the radio as they talked.

"Listen Tetsume, if lord orochimaru was here now with the uchiha there wouldn't be a need for guards. I still can't believe that they have us here to protect the vile while we could be out there taking over the leaf."

"Yes Kanktetsu, but remember if he trusts this base in the hands of the guards he is sure to have replacement viles."

"I know...."

"Good work Naruto." Kakashi said. "I got that recorded, now send in a poison bomb."

Naruto lit and rolled in a purple ball. (**Think of the smoke bombs that they sell for the 4th of July**) The gas exploded out in a quiet puff. The guards took a quick whiff of the gas and instantly fell unconscious. Naruto crept over and tied them to a nearby post before summoning 2 shadow clones. He sent them out into the two tunnels. He waited a few minutes before receiving word from the two. The shadow clone that went through the left tunnel found prison holds, empty, and a computer. He plugged in a drive and copied the information before implanting the bomb charges and heading back to the real Naruto. The second clone discovered the guard lounge and also set the charges. He also found a computer in a separate room and copied the information onto a drive before heading back to the real Naruto. Naruto dispeled the clones and stored the drives before heading back to the entrance to wait. He ran back as fast as he could while setting the charges along the path. He held the detonator remote outside the complex as he his in the bushes and kept guard. Sakura found quarters, some with sleeping guards inside. She also found some computer rooms and a research lab.

"Guys, I think I found something!" She called over the radio. "It looks like a torn up research lab. It's empty but for one computer connected to a strange green glowing substance in a vile."

"Sakura, get the vile. I heard the guards talking about it." I said over the radio I said after setting the charges along the prison holds I found. I also found some old research papers in a file room and a few experimentation records, which I collected. I left the building and met up with Naruto outside. We placed our findings in a cube I had made for this mission. The glowing yellow cube could hold 10,000 square feet of space. Kakashi had only met up with a dead end but none-the-less he set up charges. The only trouble was a guard who had spotted him. He quickly snapped his neck and proceeded on. Sakura grabbed the vile and stored it into her bag. They both left the building when they attracted the attention to a few guards. An alarm was sounded and Naruto and I jumped out of the brush. We saw a group of maybe 25 guards running after Sakura and Kakashi who managed to dodge a barrage of shuriken and kunai. The passed the stairs as we all detonated our charges. The base rang out in a huge blast as Fire engulfed the guards. Sakura and Kakashi narrowly escaped the flames and jumped into the trees. Naruto and I followed suit jumping after them towards Konoha. We out ran a few guards who gave up the chase. We stopped as we arrived at the field. Kakashi and Sakura were out of breath and on the floor while Naruto was laying against a tree. I had my hands on my knees and we were all breathing heavily. (**Sorry the mission ended early but I have this only as a filler\introduction chapter before I get into the relationship between Kiba and Naruto and Neji**)

* * *

Kiba arrived at his house with nobody home. Little did he expect Hana and Tsume were out secretly destroying Naruto's apartment. They ripped his sheets and broke holes in his wall. His bathroom was destroyed beyond repair and his personal possessions were not totally destroyed but still banged up. In the end Tsume and Hana felt bad about destroying their son's mate's house but knew it was for the best. Kiba didn't smell his mom or sister so he decided to prepare one of the recipe cards that Hana leaves for them. After 30 minutes of cooking Kiba had finished Chicken Teriaki Over Rice. A nice blend of chicken made with Teriaki sauce and served with seasoned sweet rice. He had also prepared a lemon-limeade mixture. Akamaru woke up upon his masters completion of the food and begged for a feeding. Kiba poured some dog chow for his animal familiar and sat down to eat himself. Hana and Tsume came through the house back door after using their chakra to dispel the scent of Naruto's house, a technique Kiba hadn't learned yet.

"Hey guys. I already made some dinner." Kiba stated. He had already finished his small portion. He didn't feel hungry, inside he missed his Naruto-Kun dearly.

"Thanks Kiba." Hana said as she walked into the Kitchen and fixed herself a plate.

"Listen Kiba, we were walking by Naruto's house when we heard some glass break. We ran up to his house and it was completely destroyed. I'm sorry to tell you this but when Naruto comes back he can stay with us until they repair the damage." Tsume said sitting at the table. She talked to kiba with a blank face and hid her lie perfectly.

"God what am I gonna tell Naruto?" Kiba sighed. He expected this to happen one way or another, seeing the village hated him. "Well I guess this did have a bright side, he can move in with us." Kiba said with a quick smile. Without a word he walked upstairs as Tsume and Hana looked upon each other with a worried face. This was going either way now. Kurumaru just laid by his master's side, loving every bit of Kiba's sadness.

"I can't stand it when he's so depressed. I swear tomorrow we are going to Tsunade and making sure Kiba has his missions with Naruto. Plus it will give us more time to ourselves." Hana said finishing her food.

"Okay but let's just watch how Kiba reacts to Naruto coming back. I want to see how deep this relationship is. He'll be back by six thirty tomorrow so no villagers will see anything they do in public and something tells me Kakashi and Sakura know what happened between them." Tsume said thinking deeply about the situation.

"You mean spying on them?" Hana walked into the Kitchen.

"Exactly."

* * *

Kiba's alarm went off at 5:30 AM. He sprung up with joy in his eyes. He then felt a wave of heat blast him and felt the most uncomfortable feeling he has ever felt in his life. Akamaru also woke up feeling the effects of the heat after the first week. "Oh my god!" Kiba sighed, "I know boy, but just seeing Naruto might take my mind off of the heat." He told his dog. He jumped out of bed revealing his boxers and picked up Akamaru. "C'mon maybe a quick shower will help." He stepped into the shower after removing his boxers and stood under the cold water. He scrubbed himself and Akamaru before turning off the water and drying himself off. He dried Akamaru feeling some relief and quickly dressed himself in the best clothes he had. He put on a skin tight black ninja shirt with ninja pants and headed out the door. He left a note for Tsume and Hana but they were already at the gate waiting for Kiba.

* * *

"Wait up Naruto, we still have ten minutes until we arrive at the village." Kakashi said holding Naruto back by is collar.

"C'mon sensei! I got to get back!" Naruto said struggling to pull ahead.

"Naruto just wait." Sakura sighed. "I know how much you want to see Kiba." She smirked

"You guys can give me the cubes now. I'll hand them to Tsunade along with the report when we arrive." I said. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi all pulled out their cubes and I locked each of them together. Kakashi wrote a report and handed it to me as well. We saw the village gates in sight, the guards were off at breakfast and a seal that only leaf jounin could open with their chakra. We approached the gate, and Kakashi-sensei forced some of his Chakra into the seal. With a click the door opened. Naruto walked forward and his expression immediately dropped when Kiba wasn't there. "Don't worry Naruto, maybe he's late." I winked as in a puff of smoke I went off to meet with Tsunade.

* * *

Kiba stood on top of the gate looking down as Naruto entered the village. He saw how sad Naruto was for not seeing him and jumped down behind him, careful not to make a sound.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said as he flipped Naruto around and gave him a bear hug.

"Kiba!" Naruto said, tears beginning to water in his eyes. "I..... can't.... breathe...." Naruto said as Kiba loosened his grip.

"Sorry, I've been waiting for you.." Kiba said kissing Naruto passionately. Sakura almost cried and Kakashi was already gone back to his house for some Kakashi time.

* * *

In the trees Hana and Tsume watched as Kiba made his move. They smelled no pheromones from either Naruto or Kiba. Hana was in tears and Tsume merely stood there with a tiny smile on her face.

"Look mom! Kiba is so romantic!" Hana said.

"Well he's lucky I'll say that, but who was that boy that Naruto was with. I couldn't smell chakra but something else with him."

"C'mon mom! He's Naruto's friend, I've seen him with Naruto a bunch of times and it seams Kiba is sure warming up to him. I worry that maybe he'll get jealous?" She smirked.

"Hope not. You know how protective Inuzuka males are of their mates.... Let's let them be, get home Hana-san..." Tsume said heading back home.

* * *

"I've god good and bad news though Naruto." Kiba said showing a blank face.

"What happened?" Naruto said worried. He nuzzled Kiba's neck to cheer him up.

"Your apartment was destroyed." Kiba said.

"By who?" Naruto asked with a lighter expression.

"I don't know. My mom said she saw a band of Ninja in your house and when she went inside it was completely destroyed."

"That's ok. I hope they didn't touch my ramen or I will hunt them down to the ends of the...."

"Naruto the good news?" Kiba interrupted Naruto's devious rambling on how to kill those ramen stealing ninja.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead." Naruto blushed.

"You get to stay with us until they repair your apartment, which I doubt they'll do unless Tsunade issues an order but until they find the ninja who did this it might take....."

"Oh my god Kiba!" Naruto said pulling Kiba into a tight hug.

"Thank my mom, she asked me if I would like it and duh I said yeah." Kiba said hugging Naruto back. "She's even getting your stuff now as we speak, she was watching us here today as well." Kiba said. Sakura had already left for her home and activity in the village was slowly kicking up.

"C'mon before we get caught, let's race to your house!" Naruto said. With one last peck on the lips Kiba and Naruto raced off onto Kiba's estate. Unbeknownst to them Tsunade had seen the whole ordeal from her office.

"You finally found the right one, huh Naruto? So that message Tsume sent me was true. I guess I have no choice but follow her requests. Congrats Naruto." Tsunade smiled as she watched Naruto and Kiba race off.

* * *

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!!!! WOO!!! WOO!!! I finally finished the big mission to the hideout. Sorry for the long update time and I will try to get some lemon or yaoi in, in the next chapter. Comments and reviews welcome and I will try and reply to any questions. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Mates Part 1

**Mates  
June 21st-June 22nd **

Naruto beat Kiba to his house, mainly due to the Kyuubi's chakra. Kiba landed behind him both being out of breath and noticeably smelly. "God we stink" Kiba said holding his nose. Naruto leaning against the door was thrown back when Tsume opened the door and was immediately hit by a wall of stink.

"God Kiba, Naruto, get in the shower and don't worry, we won't barge in when you two get frisky. It's pure luck you got through the first week without going at it. You don't need to penetrate because oral will be just fine until the third week." Tsume said as both Kiba and Naruto, now standing and rubbing his head, both blushed a deep red.

"Thanks mom." Kiba said a bit annoyed. Both boys walked inside and quickly made a beeline to the bathroom in Kiba's room. Akamaru walked into Kiba's room and sat down on the bed. Naruto locked the bathroom door and was immediately turned around and Kissed by Kiba.

"Mmm, Kiba... as.... much as I'd like.... to kiss you and all.... I... can't... stand....the smell...." Naruto said through Kiba's kisses.

"Sorry Naruto. I just couldn't stand not being with you and don't worry if you don't want to do anything we won't have to." Kiba said giving Naruto one more peck on the lips.

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba started to pull off his shirt showing his well toned chest and abs and some hair in his armpits. Naruto looked in awe as he skipped over and tightly wrapped his arms around Kiba as he kissed him just as the shirt went over his lips. Kiba pulled the shirt completely off and also kissed Naruto passionately.

"I thought you said no kissing?" Kiba smiled.

"Then I saw you." Naruto said laying his head against Kiba's chest as Kiba stroked his hair. "I love you Kiba."

"I love you too Naruto." Kiba said. He let go of Naruto who let out a whimper, wanting to be held longer. Kiba stepped over to the faucet and turned on the lukewarm water. The tub started to fill up slowly and Naruto had his shirt off and his sandals. Kiba walked over and felt over Naruto's abs gaining a moan from Naruto as the seal came into view. "Oh! Looks like I found your sweet spot," He grinned pressing in harder. A louder moan came from Naruto but he immediately pulled Kiba's hands away.

"Naruto I'm sorry, I don't know what came over..."

"No Kiba it's not that It's just that I'm not as..."

"Listen Naruto I don't care how big you are, all I care about is making you happy."

"Thanks." Naruto whispered as he Kissed kiba like he did before. Kiba let him have his entry as Naruto explored the cave. Kiba then fought back and took his dominance and Naruto whimpered in submission. After the tube filled both boys undressed with each having their upsides. Naruto was half an inch larger then Kiba soft Naruto topping at 4 1\2 but as soon as the heat kicked in both y were hard, Kiba won that match being 3 inches longer then naruto at 9 inches and naruto at 6. Both boys made their way into the warm water with Naruto sitting in Kiba's lap. Naruto stroked up Kiba's chest and through the valleys his abs made. He went up to his chest muscles and traced them with ease. Kiba stroked down Naruto's back in a steady up and down motion. Naruto and Kiba both sat there in a state of relaxation before Naruto slowed down and slowly began to drift asleep. Kiba felt the hand stop tracing his body and looked down at his partner. Kiba knew he was falling into his sleep world and gave Naruto a playful splash followed by a nudge. Naruto snapped out of the trance like state and glared at Kiba for a second and Kiba gave Naruto a sorry look before speaking.

"Sorry but I can't have you sleeping, who's gonna wash _my _back?" He grinned.

"Maybe I'll do more then just wash your back." Naruto said in a seductive tone with a soft deep growl.

"You sure?" Kiba asked.

"Positive my big bad wolf..." He growled before giving a quick squeeze to Kiba's member.

"Agh!!!" Kiba moaned at both Naruto's words and his ministrations.

TO BE CONTINUED....

* * *

**Sorry for the long update time but I had went on a Vacation and could not update where I was. I will continue this in the next chapter.**


	12. Mates Part 2

_Warning - There will be yaoi in this chapter, not full on lemon but yaoi interactions. (male on male) If you do not like then leave now! You have been warned!_

**Mates Part 2  
June 22nd  
**

**_

* * *

_****In the previous chapter....**

_"Maybe I'll do

* * *

more then just wash your back." Naruto said in a seductive tone with a soft deep growl._

_"You sure?" Kiba asked._

_"Positive my big bad wolf..." He growled before giving a quick squeeze to Kiba's member._

_"Agh!!!" Kiba moaned at both Naruto's words and his ministrations._

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

* * *

Kiba moaned as Naruto began to stroke his now fully erect member. Naruto brought up his mouth, kissing Kiba. "Oi Naruto, how did you get so... agh!" Kiba moaned even louder when Naruto licked his clan marks. Naruto moved to his ear,

"I read a lot of books." Naruto whispered. Kiba became confused but was immediately lost in his thoughts when Naruto began to kiss down his chest now above water.

"Naruto, are you completely sure you want to..."

"Yes Kiba! I want to be your beta, forever." Naruto said looking straight into Kiba's eyes that were tearing up at the moment."Then I give you full access," Kiba said stroking Naruto's hair lovingly. Naruto licked and kissed Kiba's navel before continuing past his throbbing member and onto Kiba's shaved balls. She caressed each one with his fingers under the hot water receiving low moans from his alpha. Naruto then brought one into his mouth, suddenly surprised about how big one really was. Kiba groaned and trust his hips up causing his cock which was now in Naruto's hand to throb even harder. Naruto felt that with this heat Kiba was close to shooting his load. "Are you ready Kiba?" Naruto licked the base of Kiba's cock.

"Yes Naruto! Hurry up and just suck it!" Kiba growled an angry lustful growl. The heat had clearly begun to take an effect and Naruto had a raging hard-on being on the other end. He liked it when Kiba shouted orders at him. Naruto slowly encircled Kiba's head with his tongue receiving a loud moan that Hana and Tsume could probrably hear.

* * *

"Wow, Naruto already has Kiba moaning this loud." Hana commented.

"Hush Hana!" Tsume said.

"Just saying. With that kind of skill I can see Kiba doing whatever it takes to get more of that!" She fought back as she made her famous rice balls.

* * *

"Make me cum Naruto!" Kiba yelled in between short hard breaths.

"Okay my love, but first..." Naruto paused in his actions receiving a grunt from Kiba. Naruto kissed Kiba before going back down onto Kiba's 10 inch cock. Kiba moaned in pleasure as Naruto slowly took in the entire hunk of meat. "Naruto that feel so... agh! Naruto you got it all in, this feels so amazing." Naruto went back up, ignoring the pulsating cock head in front of his face. He nuzzled the caverns in between Kiba's abs asking to continue. "Yes baby please make me cum!" Kiba begged in a growl.

"Okay my alpha." Naruto kissed his way down an arrived at the purple throbbing head. He kissed it lightly before licking the slit and engulfing the cock in one swift move.

"Oh Naruto I'm CUUMMMING!!!" Kiba yelled as his hips buckled forward shooting cum into Naruto's mouth and down his throat. Naruto swallowed it happily and went back up to Kiba's chest, his own cock throbbing. "Thank you Naruto." Kiba said panting heavily. The water was still hot being kept warm through minuscule amounts of Kyuubi chakra. Naruto kissed him on the lips and looked him in the eyes with a pleading, sad expression. Kiba smiled and then kissed him back, nibbling him on the ear he showed him that he did a good job. Kiba, without saying a word, laid Naruto down where he was and nuzzled his neck. He began to kiss down his neck, nibbling at the soft skin. He licked down to his nipple and began to encircle the hard appendage. Naruto moaned loudly at this action and began to stroke Kiba's back. Kiba wasn't a very excellent cock-sucker but went to give it a try. He began to encircle the head slowly, Naruto moaned at this action. He knew Nauto was close to coming so he took the whole 6 inches at once. Naruto took in a large gasp and shot a few loads down Kiba's throat. Kiba swallowed the rest that was in his mouth and kissed Naruto's balls gently. He took Naruto in his arms, noticing his dazed look, and knew he did a good job. He washed him, and Naruto washed himself shortly after. Naruto was too tired to eat, so he motioned for Kiba to let him sleep. Kiba placed him on his bed, wrapped in a towel, and kissed him. He shut the door behind him and walked downstairs in some shorts and a fishnet. Hana noticed the lack of a certain Naruto and asked:

"So I guess that he is too tired to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll heat him up your rice balls later when he wakes up." Kiba said picking up a rice ball and taking a bite.

The family chatted for a while making birthday plans, even though it would be in another 3 weeks. Kiba headed upstairs and stripped to his boxers. He climbed into his bed and wrapped his arm around Naruto who had immediately calmed down from a nightmare. He fell into a blissful sleep. Naruto whispered Kiba's name in his sleep before cuddling closer. Both boys went to bed with a smile on their faces.


	13. Mini Chapter End Note

**Dominance**

**Mini-Update PLUS a message at the end.....**

**

* * *

**

_RECAP: (mid June) _Naruto whispered Kiba's name in his sleep before cuddling closer. Both boys went to bed with a smile on their faces.

July had come around and Kiba was eagerly awaiting his birthday. Naruto had been away to the 2nd dimension of their world that Filipe was from for a strange amount of time. He also noticed the Neji was spending more time around him when Naruto was gone. Tomorrow would be his 14th birthday and that would also be the day that he would become a full wolf in his clan and will become eligible to become clan leader.

Naruto was frantically pacing Filipe's office in The Ring (a ring around OUR earth that was made as a home base for all Super Humans and Aliens). He had asked Filipe to make 2 necklaces that tied the Auras of both Kiba and his own. He needed the perfect present, and he wanted to give Kiba the thing he never gave anyone his entire life, his heart. The necklace would tie into Kiba's mind and show him all that Naruto was feeling no matter where he was in the world. Filipe brought the necklace into his office in a velvety case, he opened the box revealing a perfect golden chain with messages of love that Naruto wrote himself on every single chain. The chains linked at the bottom point and encasing a clear jewel that when touch by someone, revealed a rainbow of color and emotion. So much so that the emotions were like a flaming tornado of color and pure emotion. (referring to Avatar the Last Air-bender "The Fire Bending Masters") Naruto teared up when he saw an identical one behind it. The box disappeared in a flash of sparkling light and re-apeared in a golden wrapping paper.

"I got the case especially made to show a golden fox and dog chasing each other with a smile on their faces when you hold it up to the light." He said.

Naruto took the present and held it up to the ceiling lights, showing the two creatures dancing and playing across a golden flower filled landscape.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow, now you got to go, Kiba's waiting for his little fox." Filipe grinned with Naruto, both knowing what he meant by "waiting".

* * *

**SORRY for not updating in like 3 months! I have had serious writers block and want to hurry up and get to the juicy parts of the story which I can see in my head like it's a movie!!! BUT i have to build it up for NOW!!! I CANT WAIT TO CONTINUE UPDATING but seriously, the next chapter will be out probably by the end of the weekend..... idk! just stay tuned in!**


	14. Birthday Surprise Part 1

**Dominance  
"Birthday Surprise (; Part 1"**

_RECAP: "I'll bring it to you tomorrow, now you got to go, Kiba's waiting for his little fox." Filipe grinned with Naruto, both knowing what he meant by "waiting"._

* * *

Kiba yawned, pulling his arms up above his head, his mind racing with the memories of last night's dreams. He looked over to his sleeping beauty, taking in every feature, curve, and crevice on his face. He loved to watch Naruto in the mornings, ever since he permanently moved into the Inuzaka Compound. Of course the council wasn't too happy about it, but they eventually agreed to let him stay. Kiba slowly crept over Naruto, trying not to wake him up when he was pulled back down. Naruto held him in his arms by his neck, like a child holds his favorite bear, and remained asleep. Kiba sighed and had no choice but to wake him up or be found by Hana, or worse, his mom, in this umm... "compromising" condition. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as Kiba sucked on his collar bone. He looked down at Kiba who was starting to get "into" his actions, and quickly grunted to show that he was awake. He released Kiba from his death grip and began to trace his pecs and abs. Kiba smiled and kissed Naruto lightly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday..." Naruto whispered.

"Thanks, want to go downstairs or stay up here and cuddle?" He asked.

"Let's go downstairs, I have something I wanna show you." They talked in barely a whisper, getting out of the bed and putting some shorts and a shirt on before opening the door. Nobody was awake as it was only 6 in the morning. They both walked downstairs, stopping at the kitchen table.

"This...." Naruto pulled out a small blue box, inside was a sheet of paper. Kiba pulled it out and read it.

_Happy Birthday  
I love you sooo much Kiba.  
Meet me at the training grounds when your done with your breakfast._

Kiba looked up to ask Naruto about his note but noticed he was not there anymore. He sniffed the air to smell that Naruto had left seconds ago. He left him with pancakes, orange juice, eggs, and bacon on the table ready for him to eat. On the table a note said _enjoy... _Kiba smiled and sat down to eat, he thought: 'Naruto wants to play games huh? I'll play along... as soon as I'm finished eating!!!'. He was so engrossed in his food that he didn't notice that Akamaru had climbed up into his shirt until he went for some of his bacon.

"Oh hey boy! Oh _sure _you can have some bacon!"

"**Don't give me a tone! You practically have been goggly eyes with Naruto for over a month! You have been ignoring me!!"**

"Sorry boy! But things have been busy! Soon we'll get some missions and I'll have more time with you okay?"

**"Fine...." Akamaru said, pulling another strip of bacon into Kiba's sweat.**

**

* * *

After eating, Kiba pulled on his sandals, and heading out the door. He walked along the streets, that even at this hour seemed eerily empty. "Akamaru... where is everyone??" Kiba asked. Akamaru gave a whine, as he didn't know what happened to all of the ninja that usually got up this time. He sped to the training grounds wondering if Naruto saw anyone earlier.**


	15. Birthday Surprise Part 2

Dominance  
Chapter: 15 "Birthday Surprise" Part 2!

* * *

Previously on Dominance

After eating, Kiba pulled on his sandals, and heading out the door, walking along the streets that even at this hour seemed eerily empty.

"Akamaru... where is everyone?" Kiba asked. Akamaru gave a whine, as he didn't know what happened to all of the ninja that usually got up this time. He sped to the training grounds wondering if Naruto saw anyone earlier.

* * *

Kiba arrived at the training grounds out of breath. Hands on his knees, he breathed heavily in and out, trying to catch his breath from his sprint. Walking over to the center post he looked to see a Kunai knife stuck into it with a paper tied to it. ?What?s this? He asked, pulling the paper off the kunai. A giant cloud of smoke enveloped Kiba as he was reverse summoned.

"You're here!" Naruto yelped running towards Kiba throwing his arms around his neck.

"Where?" Kiba asked looking around at the landscape. Giant sections of land floated across a starry atmosphere, plants and animals lived among the platforms where roots held the dirt in place as vine like roots connected the platforms together at their bases. A comet flying across the sky displaying an aurora of colors as it stood almost frozen in the sky shining a romantic moonlight down on Naruto and Kiba. "Where are we?" (I really don?t know how to describe this location but if you have ever seen the movie Avatar you would see the floating land pieces which they flew though, it?s kind of like that but in space)

"I got Filipe to make a gateway to this place." Naruto pulled Kiba's arm dragging him around the platform until a beautiful waterfall came into view, its water pouring into a cloud like basin below.

"Whoa" Kiba whispered. Naruto pulled him to a blanket on the ground with a basket on top near the cascading water. "You didn't!"

"Yeah, I kind of fixed us a picnic; I thought I would treat you to something special for your birthday." Naruto smiled, turning towards the ground.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiled, pulling Naruto's face up, kissing him passionately. Akamaru went off into the bushes, sniffing around the new environment as Naruto lay in Kiba's arms, both laying on the blanket, eating their sandwiches. After they were done eating, Naruto turned to Kiba, looking up into his eyes; they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity till they both fell into peaceful slumber.  
?They?re cute.? Filipe said to May, his longtime friend who was also a Tetrian.

"Yeah, they really are, let's just hope that with the way things are going back in their world, it stays like this." She said, as they sat atop a tree, looking down on the two. "Yesterday, I made a connection with Naruto's chakra and went into the seal. It seems that the fox's chakra is calming down so to speak. It seems the further Naruto falls in love with Kiba, the more Kiba's aura mixes with his own, thus calming the fox?s chakra, if that makes any sense.?

"Aura is something that nobody truly understand, it works differently for everyone."

"I know, what time is it"

"Almost four, when do you think we should wake them up"

"In an hour, let's let them sleep." Upon finishing that phrase, Filipe and May dissipated into the air, leaving Kiba and Naruto to their dreams.


	16. Notice

Hey guys. I know it s been forever since I last updated but I have decided that since I have a laptop now and its going to be much easier to write, I m going to revise the Dominance story and start over. I think I can make it way better this time around and I hope you stick around to read it! Thank you for reading and happy reading!


End file.
